Poco en común
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Los miembros de Akatsuki tenían muy pocas cosas en común, de hecho, solo tenían una sola cosa en común.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del topic: Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya.

A petición de: Tsuki-Dei.

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**Poco en común**

La sangre aún estaba tibia. Una de las ventajas de haber muerto tras un arduo combate era que la adrenalina mantenía la temperatura del cuerpo elevada por más tiempo que cuando la defunción era por otras causas.

Realmente lo que sucedía con los miembros caídos del grupo era un detalle que importaba muy poco, ya que después de todo, estaban muertos y los muertos no servían para cumplir los objetivos de la organización de la nube roja.

Hidan se había salido de sus cabales nuevamente aunque sinceramente llevarlo a un arranque de psicosis no era muy complicado de lograr, tan solo bastaban un par de palabras mal escogidas, una mirada extraña o si se prefería una muerte lenta, dolorosa e inevitable: blasfemar al Dios de la religión del hombre de la hoz.

Salió en búsqueda del cuerpo del caído, ese era su trabajo para evitar que secretos de la organización fueran rebelados y no tardó realmente mucho en encontrarlo. Su fuerte era el rastreo.

Miró con cuidado, Hidan lo había usado para su ritual así que sin duda su error había sido la blasfemia. Retiró el anillo antes de que los dedos se pusieran rígidos y lo guardó en una bolsa interna de su capa para el que el que fuera el siguiente desafortunado compañero del malhablado hombre de cabello platinado tuviera su pase de entrada en la organización.

Casi enseguida y con extraña emoción procedió a realizar el jutsu de degradación, un acto que sabía perfectamente, nadie conocía con exactitud pero tenían referencia de lo que sucedía.

El cuerpo comenzó a teñirse de color púrpura en las extremidades

— ¿No pensarás usar el kunai o sí? — preguntó un poco molesta la parte negra del ninja de Kusagakure

—Ya es suficientemente deprimente comer cadáveres como para hacerlo como tú quieres. — recriminó el lado izquierdo sacando un kunai y clavándolo en la intersección que formaba el codo derecho rasgando la ropa, los músculos ahora flácidos y los huesos casi desintegrados a causa de su jutsu.

La mano negra lo detuvo antes de terminar de cortar.

—No, así no se hace. — le dijo tomando el miembro y arrancándolo sin mayor problema para luego dejarlo entre sus extensiones vegetales de la trampa que se cerró apenas la sangre negra combinada con las encimas digestivas tocó las paredes.

.

El sitió lucía bastante extraño con tanta roca fuera de lugar y marionetas dispersas por todos lados. Hasta cierto punto parecía más como un depósito de basura que un campo de batalla; pedazos de madera por aquí, por allá, telas, armas de todo tipo regadas sin orden, manchas púrpuras del veneno del maestro del arte eterno…

_Eterno_, si claro.

Tras buscar un rato encontró el cuerpo de madera especial del pelirrojo justo en medio de una trampa inmovilizadora, un poco obvio el asunto, vaya pena que un ninja del nivel de Sasori cayera tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, ese cuerpo no tenía lo que buscaba.

—El anillo no está en este. — aclaró la mitad blanca dirigiéndose a otro lado.

—Pero sí su corazón. — comentó el negro deteniendo el paso de todo el cuerpo.

—Todo el secreto del arte de Sasori está ahí… no podemos dejar que lo descubran. — agregó regresando hasta donde el marionetista yacía inerte con el único órgano que le quedaba humano atravesado por un par de katanas. La mano blanca sostuvo la empuñadura de una mientras la negra hacía lo pertinente con la pieza no eterna del maestro.

.

Se encontraban en la guarida tras el enfrentamiento con los ninjas de Konoha, la parte negra realmente se había llevado una tremenda decepción al encontrar a Deidara vivo, sin brazos, pero vivo a final de cuentas.

Los miembros recuperados del rubio tras la batalla permanecían en el suelo en espera de que Kakuzu se dignara a realizar la sutura, la carne empezaba a degradarse, ya había cesado el flujo de sangre desde hacía rato por acción de la coagulación. Las bocas de las manos permanecían entreabiertas dejando salir por entre sus desiguales dientes un poco de sangre y resina explosiva. No era que Kakuzu fuera precisamente un médico profesional o el único capaz de ensartar un hilo en una aguja, tan inútiles no eran los demás, pero es que no se trataba solo de coser la piel, la técnica para que volvieran a ser útiles los miembros perdidos pertenecía al avaro aquél.

—Ya deja de quejarte. — comentó la parte blanca a su alter ego que meditaba las razones por las que el chico había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento.

—Igualmente algún día caerá, ni que fuera Hidan. —

.

De todos los miembros de Akatsuki a los que les auguraba un trágico final en su trampa digestiva, Itachi había estado fuera de la lista, o al menos puesto en último sitio solo por arriba de Hidan, quien por cierto también terminó de forma muy distinta a lo que se había imaginado. Pero tenía frente a él el cuerpo maltrecho del shinobi desertor de la hoja.

Le cerró los ojos entreabiertos que dejaban clara la ausencia de vida en aquél muchacho de profundas ojeras. Era la primera vez que no estaba el destello carmín en la pupilas… se veía tan distinto.

Quizás esta era la única baja que lamentaba, al menos la parte blanca que veía a un miembro fuerte al que pudieron haberle sacado más provecho porque la mitad negra sin dudarlo un poco había empezado a degradar el sistema, en realidad lo poco que quedaba, pues el mismo Uchiha había causado un severo daño a su propio cuerpo con el Susanō.

.

Había desistido de su trabajo con el verdadero Pain; Nagato, encontrar su cuerpo tras su muerte no tenía sentido real porque Konan se haría cargo de evitar que los secretos del Rin'negan fueran revelados además de que pelearía con él para que no "se lo comiera" y ganas de una batalla no tenía. Sin embargo, le quedaba aún encontrar los restos de algunos de los cuerpos que había usado en su batalla con Uzumaki Naruto.

—Primero debemos informar la situación, parece que los planes deberán cambiar. — objetó el blanco antes de que el negro iniciara la búsqueda de los cadáveres.

—Será como quieras, de todos modos no creo que con ese último ataque haya quedado algo más de ellos. — respondió levantando del suelo una cabeza de larga cabellera naranja, esta se había desprendido de su cuerpo por acción de la explosión generada por el zorro al empezar a romper su sello, la tierra con la que se había envuelto cubría los músculos desgarrados y parte de las vértebras que se habían separado del resto de la columna llevaba consigo parte de la médula espinal aún blanda.

.

Quedaban pocos, muy pocos de los miembros originales de la organización. Había siete anillos sin dueño.

Muchos de los caídos se habían unido desde que Akatsuki se había formado, pero quedaban solo tres, y quizás, después de que se hiciera el verdadero enfrentamiento de fuerzas que planeaba Madara posiblemente solo quedaría él; Zetsu, porque él no estaba incluido en los planes de ataque frontal, tan solo como siempre permanecería al margen viendo las cosas suceder y limpiando el desorden.

Ese era su trabajo y mediante el cual se percató de algo; todos eran diferentes. Algunos sádicos asesinos, otros megalómanos orgullosos, idiotas con talentos, traumados o torturados, violentos o pasivos. Ninguno de los que habían usado la capa de la nube roja era igual a otro, diferentes aldeas, diferentes historias, diferentes técnicas, pocas cosas en común, de hecho solo tenían una sola cosa en común: que todos terminaban con él. Tarde o temprano siempre terminarían con él.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Realmente no quiero saber si Zetsu sí se comió a Itachi o cómo lo hizo, no pude escribirlo aunque traté. ¡No! ¡Imagen sal de mi cabeza!_

_n.n pero igual espero y cumpla las expectativas del reto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
